Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to freight equipment, and more particularly to a device which is designed to securely hold a cargo-locating rope.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a load of goods is carried on the deck 06 of a truck 05 such that the load is located by a rope xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d which is firmly held by a plurality of devices xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d. The devices xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d are mounted on the deck 06 such that they are raised above the surface of the deck 06. As a result, the devices xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d are susceptible to damage by impact.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a cost-effective device which is designed to hold securely a cargo-locating rope in the course of freight and is free of the deficiency of the prior art device described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a device comprising a base, a top plate, and a rope-catching plate. The base is mounted in the deck of a truck or the like and is provided in the interior with a retaining slot in which the rope-catching plate is slidably located in conjunction with a plurality of springs and balls.